Story of Jealous
by Aldila Zulkarnain
Summary: Kecemburuan Alice justru membuat Oz salah paham. Alice harus membuat kesalahpahaman Oz berakhir! Atau kalau tidak meraka akan terus berjauhan selamanya...


Genre: Romance/Comedy

Rate:Teen

Pairing: Alice x Oz

Disclaimer Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Fanfict created by Aldila Zulkarnain ( )

_~Alice POV~_

Aku duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang dekat sekolahku sambil melihat orang yang melewati lapangan tempatku bersandar dipohon ini. Aku duduk sendirian. Ya,SENDIRIAN! Aku tekankan lagi, SENDIRIAN! SENDIRIAN! SENDIRIAN! SENDIRIAN! SENDIRIAN! SENDIRIAN! SENDIRIAN! SENDIRIAN! SENDIRIAN! *cukup,oy!*

"Ah, Eida lama amat balik dari UKS-nya! Sebenarnya itu anak ngapain,sih,di UKS lama-lama?!" ucapku sebal sambil merogoh jam saku milikku. *perhatian sodara-sodara sekalian,begitu Alice melihat jam sakunya,ternyata baru jam 12.03 sementara Eida pergi pada jam 12.00 tepat,apa mnurut Reader si Alice gak terlalu lebay karena nganggep 3 menit aja lama?*

Tak lama setelah Alice -dengan GaJenya- menggerutu,Eida keluar dari UKS. Dia segera berlari kearahku.

"Ah,Alice! Maaf,lama,ya?" tanya Eida padaku.

"Iya! Ngapain aja,sih,di UKS lama-lama?" tanyaku balik dengan jawaban 'IYA' yang agak aneh padahal jelas-jelas Eida pergi cuma 3 menit.

"Ah,tadi guru ekskul PMR memintaku untuk mengisi tanda tangan karena hari aku izin karena kita bakalan ke rumahnya Lottie~" ucap Eida senang.

"Ya udah,balik ke kelas,yuk!" ajakku pada Eida.

"Oke,Lice!" jawab Eida sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Saat istirahat,aku melihat Oz bolak-balik. Aku coba menyapanya,"Oz! Kok bolak-balik melulu?"

Oz menoleh kearahku kemudian dia membalasku,"Maaf,Lice. Aku selesaikan urusanku dulu,ya."

"Oke,aku tungguin."

Aku terus memandangi Oz yang dari tadi membawa tumpukan kertas dan beberapa buku. Setelah Oz selesai membawa barang-barang tadi,dia langsung duduk disebelahku.

"Ahhh,capek bolak-balik dari tadi,"ucap Oz sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Oz,kenapa dari tadi bolak-balik,sih?"

"Hmm? Soalnya ini tugas ketua OSIS,Lice~"jawab Oz sambil memberikan senyum lebar padaku.

"Ketua OSIS itu sibuk banget,ya. Entar lama-lama kamu gak punya waktu main sama aku,dong,Oz!"jawabku merengut.

"Eh,nggak bakalan begitu,kok,Lice! Bukitnya sampai saat ini aku masih nemenin kamu,kan?"kata Oz mencoba menenangkanku. "Aku harap KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERPISAHKAN,Alice!" dan Oz pun kembali ke kelasnya.

Aku melamun memikirkan perkataan Oz barusan. "Apa maksudnya Oz berkata begitu tadi,ya?" pikirku dalam hati.

"Alice! Kita pergi ke kantin,yuk! Laper,nih~" ajak Eida padaku.

"Ada daging,gak,disana?" tanyaku polos.

"Cuma ada ayam goreng dan sate aja,Lice,"jawab Eida lembut.

"Aku mau ayam goreng Ipin! Bayarin,ya,Eida!"

"Oke,okeee~~"

Aku dan Eida pun pergi ke kantin. Kami melewati koridor seni. Disana terdapat banyak karya seni *yaiyalah,namanya aja udah koriodor seni* dan piala-piala hasil kerja keras anak-anak sekolah Nigakuen,sekolahku saat ini. Ada pula sebuah papan pengumuman disana,dekat salah satu lemari piala. Aku melirik sedikit kearah papan pengumuman,ternyata ada beberapa berita.

"Ah,Eida,liat pengumuman dulu,yuk!" ajakku pada Eida.

"Kamu aja,Lice,aku mau liat-liat karya seni aja."

Aku mendatangi papan pengumuman tersebut. Aku melihat kearah judul salah satu pengumuman,yaitu 'Peserta Lomba Seni Tingkat SMP se-Propinsi'. Aku langsung membaca nama peserta-pesertanya. "Wah,Echo berhasil masuk dalam lomba seni lukis!" aku senang melihat nama Echo tercantum di daftar peserta seni lukis.

Mataku menuju ke kategori yang lain,mataku berhenti pada sebuah nama 'Oz Vessalius'. "Eh,Oz masuk?" aku sedikit kaget. Kategori yang Oz dapatkan adalah 'Lomba Solo Vocal'. Jujur saja,aku bahkan belum pernah mendengarkan suara Oz ketika menyanyi.

Tak lama setelah aku kaget melihat nama Oz itu,datang dua orang kakak kelas yang membuatku mundur sedikit dari tempatku melihat pertama tadi. Kakak-kakak tersebut sibuk melihat nama-nama daftar peserta lomba. "Wah,si Echo Nightray masuk dalam lomba seni lagi!" ucap kakak yang pertama.

"Iya,kan Echo keahliannya dalam melukis sudah terbukti! Cuma,sayangnya dia nggak suka ngobrol,ya,"jawab kakak yang kedua.

"Eh,tunggu! Coba liat,deh,Ri!" sambung kakak yang kedua tadi. "Pacarku masuk lagi dalam lomba solo vocal!"

"Eh,masa',sih dia masuk lagi?" kakak yang pertama itu histeris dengan lebay.

"Iya! Tuh,namanya ada!" teriak kakak kedua nggak kalah lebay.

Aku yang penasaran dengan siapa yang dimaksud kakak kedua itu dengan 'PACARNYA' langsung sedikit menenggak untuk melihat lebih jauh. Kebetulan kakak kedua itu lagi menunjuk nama orang yang dia maksud. Aku benar-benar kaget,kakak itu menunjuk kearah nama Oz! Dengan muka memerah,aku langsung menarik Eida pergi dari koridor seni.

"Lice,kok diem aja?" tanya Sharon mendatangi mejaku.

"Hmm,nggak papa,kok,Sharon,"jawabku datar.

"Bo'ong! Alice yang aku kenal nggak bakalan diam aja kayak gini! Ceritain aja,deh,Lice~"

"Nggak mau,kapan-kapan aja aku bilangnya."

Sharon tak kehabisan akal untuk memaksaku memberitahukan apa yang terjadi. Sharon cepat-cepat berkata,"Kalau gak mau kasih tau,nggak bakalan aku traktir makan daging,lho!"

"Uwaaaa,aku mau di traktir ma Sharon! Oke,oke,aku ceritain,dehh~~~" jawabku cepat karena tidak ingin rugi.

"Hehehehe,bagus-bagus~" ucap Sharon sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalaku. Kemudian aku menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan.

"Hmm,"Sharon mengangguk-angguk selesai aku bercerita.

"Nah,sekarang,gimana aku gak sebel kalau ada yang bilang segitu?! Pake ngaku-ngaku pacarnya Oz segala lagi!"ucapku menengumbar seluruh kekesalanku pada Sharon.

"Kalau begitu ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,Alice. Kamu siapanya Oz?"

"TEMEN!"

"Nah,kok malah kamu yang tersinggung?"

"Ya jelas aja aku tersinggung! Masa' ada orang yang seenaknya pake ngaku-ngaku kayak gitu?! Oz belum punya pacar!"

"'Kan dia bukan adikmu,bukan kakakmu,juga bukan saudaramu,tapi kenapa kamu peduli sampai segitunya,Lice? Atau,jangan-jangan kamu mau sama Oz,ya,Alice?" tanya Sharon sambil mencubit pipiku.

Aku tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Sharon lagi,karena sepertinya ada sebuah kalimat tak terduga yang tak bisa keluar dari mulutku.

_~Oz POV~_

"Ahh, selesaiiiiii!" ucapku begitu menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugas OSIS yang menumpuk di depan mejaku. Tugas terakhir itu langsung aku letakkan ke dalam map.

Tak lama setelah aku membereskan semua pekerjaanku,terdengar pintu ruangan Ketua OSIS diketuk.

"Ya,masuk,"jawabku.

Orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi membuka pintu sedikit dan menyembulkan kepalanya. ternyata Gilbert yang mengetuk barusan. "Oz,sudah menyelesikan tugas yang diberikan Break-senpai tadi?"tanya Gil padaku.

"He'eh!"anggukku cepat. "Break-senpai kejam banget! Masa' tugas kayak gunung gitu mesti diselesaiin sendiri?!"

"Hahahaha, mungkin sebelumnya Break-senpai juga digituin sama Ketua OSIS sebelum dia, makanya sekarang kamu juga kena getahnya, Oz!"ucap Wakil Ketua OSIS tersebut sambil tertawa jahil.

"Argggghhhh! Gil, aku jadi wakil aja,deh!"

"Enak aja, mendingan minta tukeran ama Sekertaris Oswald aja,sono!"

"Dia bisa membunuhku."

"Gimana kalau Sekertaris Sharon?"

"Bisa-bisa aku digebuk pakai harisen."

"Bendahara Lottie?"

"Entah kenapa aku takut melihat senyumnya."

"Bendahara Liam?"

"Dia udah punya keahlian buat nyusun uang, nggak boleh diganti-ganti lagi."

Gil diam. Aku pun diam. Tak lama kemudian, Gil buka mulut,"Nggak usah ganti aja, deh, Oz!"

Aku mangap,"Hufftt, apa boleh buat..."

"Ketua OSIS!" tiba-tiba pintu didobrak oleh Liam.

"Ah, Liam. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ketua atau Wakil ketua OSIS dipanggil ke ruang guru, sekarang!" teriak Liam.

"Gil, kamu aja yang pergi, ya~ Aku mau datengin Alice~" ucapku sambil ngacir dan kabur.

"Ozzzzz! Ketua OSIS gak bertanggung jawabbbbb!" teriak Gil dari jauh.

"Huahahahahahah!" Aku tertawa sambil berlari ke kelas Alice.

_~Alice POV~_

Aku duduk diam di sudut, tempat dudukku seperti biasa. Jarang-jarang aku diam saja, sampai ketua kelas Kevin menyindirku,"Ada orang kesambet!"

Aku tetap diam saja. Sharon langsung memarahi ketua kelas,"Kev! Kasian sama Alice,tauk!"

"ELO SIAPANYA GUE? SEENAKNYA AJA NGATUR-NGATUR GUE!"jawab Kevin super ketus.

Sharon segera mengeluarkan HARISEN spesialnya yang terbuat dari 25% berlian,25% lagi besi,dan 50% baja. Sharon sudah siap untuk memukul Kevin tapi tiba-tiba Alyss berteriak,"Stop! Kalian berdua ini! Ada ketua OSIS,tuh! Nggak malu,ya?" kata Alyss sambil menunjuk kearah pintu.

Terlihat sosok Oz yang berada di depan pintu dan membuat seluruh murid-murid lain terdiam, Kevin membatu, Sharon memahat beberapa bagian tubuh Kevin, eh, maksudnya Sharon segera melirik kearahku yang cuek dengan kedatangan Oz. Oz terlihat bingung karena aku biasanya tiap kali melihatnya langsung mendatanginya, tapi kali ini aku hanya diam saja dan tidak memberi respon sedikitpun.

"Alice, Alice! Sini bentar!"panggil Oz padaku.

Aku sebenarnya tak ingin medatangi Oz, tetapi Sharon memberi tatapan tajam padaku dan menggengam erat harisennya. Aku mengerti maksud Sharon. Dia seolah-olah berkata kalau aku tidak mendatangi Oz, maka dia akan memukulku. Dengan setengah hati, terpaksa aku mendatangi Oz.

"Alice!" teriak Oz begitu aku mendatanginya. Oz langsung mangacak-acak rambutku seperti biasanya. Tapi, kali ini aku tak merasa senang dibegitukan, malah rasanya aku mau lari.

"Apaan? Kalau nggak ada urusan penting, aku mau kembali ke kelasku,"jawabku dingin.

"Hmm, nggak ada apa-apa sebenarnya. Tapi aku cuma mau jalan-jalan ke toko buku besok, mau?"

"NGGAK! AKU BENCI OZ!" teriakku tiba-tiba. Aku langsung dengan cepat menutup mulutku.

"Ah, b-begitu," suara Oz bergetar.

"Eh,tu-tunggu dulu, Oz! Jangan salah sangka!"

"Nggak apa, kok, Lice..."  
"Oz, aku cuma..." belum selesai aku bicara, Oz sudah berlari menjauhiku. Aku jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah...

-To Be Continued-


End file.
